No te olvides de Kitty Bennet
by AntoniaParanoia
Summary: *Ucronia* El Señor Bingley a llegado a Netherfield, viene acompañado de sus hermanas, su cuñado, su mejor amigo y el primo de este. como se vera afectada la familia Bennet por la llegada de este grupo? sobre todo por el misterioso ultimo invitado y la sombra de la menor de las hermanas Bennet?
1. Capitulo 1

**N/A: Holaa! Esta es mi primera historia de Orgullo y Prejuicio, no sé muy bien cómo usar la escritura de época así que no sean muy duros conmigo por favor! Esta historia es sobre mi pareja favorita no-canónica de este maravilloso universo, espero que les guste, si me pueden dejar un comentario sería estupendo y significaría mucho para mí, disfruten de esta historia, este es el primer capítulo, así que no esperen mucha acción jajaja.**

 **Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, al igual que sus personajes, todo lo anterior pertenece a su gran autora Jane Austen.**

Todos bailaban y aplaudían alegremente al ritmo de la audaz música, tres de las hermanas Bennet se encontraban fuera de la pista de baile, mientras que las dos más jóvenes bailaban y reían con sus acompañantes. Se formo un frio silencio cuando un grupo de personas de alta alcurnia aparecieron en el marco de la puerta principal.

todos los ojos estaban clavados en sus elegantes figuras, se distinguía del grupo dos mujeres muy refinadas, tenían figuras esbeltas, y podía decirse que eran bastante atractivas, también habían cuatro caballeros, bastante diferentes entre sí, unos más atractivos que otros, pero ese no era el punto.

Sir William Lucas se acercó al distinguido grupo y los saludó respetuosamente. Todas las damas y caballeros del salón se intercambiaban miradas de intriga y se escuchaban murmureos descarados, seguramente de quienes eran este grupo y cuanta era su fortuna.

Se dedujo que uno de los caballeros era el esperado Señor Bingley, dos de sus hermanas, el esposo de una de ellas, su amigo el Señor Darcy, y otro caballero que no pudieron reconocer, pues nadie sabia de la llegada de él. Luego de unos momentos el baile continuó, y la Señora Bennet no gasto un minuto en acercarse con sus hijas para ser presentadas, buscó a Jane, Lizzy y Mary, y también interrumpió el baile de sus hijas menores para poder ser presentadas formalmente.

Sir William Lucas rápidamente se aproximó a la familia Bennet y al grupo que había llegado hace solo unos instantes. "Disculpe Señor Bingley, usted ya conoce a mi hija mayor, esta es la Señora Bennet, la Señorita Jane Bennet, Elizabeth Bennet, Mary Bennet, Catherine Bennet y Lydia Bennet" todas dieron una pequeña reverencia en forma de respeto "Es un placer conocerlas señoritas" El Señor Bingley dijo con una dulce sonrisa "Este es el Señor Bingley, sus hermanas las Señorita Caroline Bingley, y la Señora Hurst, este es su marido el Señor Hurst, este el Señor Darcy de Pemberly en Derbyshire, y este es el primo del Señor Darcy el Coronel Richard Fitzwilliam" Sir Lucas termino de presentarlos y el grato ambiente fue destruido por una exclamación de la hija más joven "Coronel dice usted!?" Lydia dijo demasiado entusiasmada "Lydia!" sus hermanas le murmuraron "Si señorita Lydia, pero ya no estoy en servicio" Respondió el Coronel amablemente.

Luego de una platica que fue mayormente entre las hermanas mayores y el Señor Bingley y el Coronel Fitzwilliam. Estos dos últimos bailaron con Jane y Lizzy, mientras el señor Darcy los observaba de una manera que era muy difícil saber que estaba pensando. Luego del baile Lizzy se fue a hablar con su amiga Charlotte Lucas, Jane seguía hablando con el Señor Bingley, Mary tocaba el pianoforte, Darcy, Caroline y el señor y la señora Hurst conversaban amargamente de la "vulgar fiesta", Lydia y Kitty habían terminado su última pieza de baile, la hermana más joven encontró pareja rápidamente, mientras que Kitty se quedó parada en una esquina del salón tratando de calmar su agitado corazón por haber bailado casi toda la noche, cerró los ojos para poder calmarse, nadie parecía prestarle atención, y estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que unos fuertes pasos se acercaban a ella.

"Disculpe señorita Catherine, se encuentra usted bien?" Kitty abrió los ojos rápidamente por la inesperada intromisión en sus pensamientos "Oh, estoy muy bien Coronel Fitzwilliam, solo quería descansar un poco luego del baile" el Coronel le ofreció una suave sonrisa la cual Kitty retorno amablemente "Me preguntaba si usted aceptaría bailar la siguiente pieza conmigo" El Coronel le preguntó con elegancia, Kitty se sorprendió un poco, no quería espantarlo como ya había sucedido con otros caballeros por su infantil actitud, esta vez decidió actuar diferente "Sería un placer Coronel" dijo reverenciándose suavemente, aguantó esas pequeñas risitas infantiles que se escuchaban comúnmente en Lydia, el Coronel hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Kitty quedó algo aturdida luego del encuentro, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser frecuentada por caballeros de alto rango, sentía como sus mejillas se entibiaban, luego pensó que no debía ilusionarse con un hombre de su rango, pues él jamás se fijaría en una tonta y coqueta chica pobre de un pueblo cualquiera, su rubor desapareció rápidamente, y una triste expresión se apoderó de su rostro, exploró el salón con la vista y vio como su madre le dirigió una sonrisa complaciente.

Kitty no sabía que pensar o como comportarse, luego pensó que simplemente era un baile, y no significaba mucho, incluso el Coronel Fitzwilliam había bailado ya con Lizzy, seguramente sus sentimientos estaban inclinados a su hermana mayor, y bailaba con ella solo por dar una buena impresión. Kitty fue nuevamente interrumpida de sus pensamientos pesimistas por el término de la alegre música, el siguiente baile iba a comenzar, y ya vio que el Coronel estaba esperándola con una sonrisa. Kitty no sabía que este podía ser el primero de muchos bailes y momentos felices entre ella y el amable Coronel.


	2. Capitulo 2

"Oh, querido, estoy tan entusiasmada… ¡Es increíblemente apuesto! Y sus acompañantes son encantadores… Excepto ese Señor Darcy de Pemberly" Dijo la señora Bennet a su marido cuando llegaron del baile. Su marido, el señor Bennet no tenía ni una pizca de entusiasmo por saber sobre el baile y todas las cosas insignificantes que su esposa deseaba tanto decirle. "El señor Bingley ha bailado dos piezas con Jane ¡dos! Lizzy ha bailado con el primo de ese detestable Señor Darcy, el Coronel Fitzwilliam, no será tan apuesto como su primo pero lo compensa con su amabilidad" La señora Bennet continuo relatando los eventos sucedidos solo hace unas horas "También ha bailado con Kitty, debo decir que asi como van las cosas dos de nuestras hijas se verán felizmente casadas en unos meses" Dijo la señora Bennet demasiado alegre para el gusto de su marido "Pobres hombres, cual de nuestras torpes hijas se verá casada con alguno de ellos" murmuro el señor Bennet saliendo de la habitación.

Kitty había estado escuchando a media la conversación de sus padres. Su madre, relataba lo ocurrido, el interés del Señor Bingley con Jane, su disgusto por el señor Darcy y el posible interés del Coronel Fitzwilliam en una de sus dos hijas. Kitty quedó pensando sobre eso, su baja autoestima le insistía que el Coronel se veía interesado en su hermana mayor, que era fuerte, astuta y alegre, Kitty aunque mostrará alegría casi todo el tiempo, tenía unas noches melancólicas, Lydia era sin duda alegre, pero igual era tonta y coqueta, Kitty aunque siendo la mayor, le seguía los pasos a su frívola hermana. Kitty decidió que era el momento de crecer, ya tenía 17 años y no podía seguir comportándose como su hermana de 15, lo primero que podía hacer era encontrar un pasatiempo, detestaba bordar, era complejo y siempre igual, Jane era muy buena en eso, iba bien con su tranquila y dulce personalidad, ya que bordar era muy delicado. Tocar el pianoforte, era la segunda opción, aunque lo haya intentado con Mary, esta siempre la regañaba, Kitty no quería nada de eso, además solo le interesaba la música cuando era hora de bailar, escribir podía ser un buen pasatiempo. Empezaría al otro día ya estaba muy cansada luego del baile. Sorprendentemente Lyidia ya estaba dormida, así que decidió hacer lo mismo.

Todos se reunieron para desayunar, como de costumbre Lydia hablaba de los oficiales, Kitty se le unió, pero no con tanto ímpetu, el señor Bennet leía el periódico, Jane y Lizzy comían en silencio, Mary relataba frases que leía en libros sin que nadie le prestará mucha atención, la señora Bennet seguía hablando sin parar del baile de la noche anterior. Su "amena" comida fue interrumpida por la llegada de una carta, esta fue entregada a la mayor de las hermanas Bennet "¿De quien es la carta querida Jane?" preguntó la madre de esta impaciente "Es de Caroline Bingley, me solicita que cene con ella y su hermana" Dice Jane con una gran sonrisa "¡Oh, pero que maravilla!" exclamó la señora Bennet "Su hermano cenará fuera" Dijo Jane algo decepcionada "¡Oh! Pero que descaro, como te invitan si el Señor Bingley no está" Dijo la Señora Bennet molesta "Puedo ir en el carruaje mamá?" Preguntó Jane suavemente, sorpresivamente la señora Bennet lo piensa un poco "¡Pero claro que no! Deberás ir en caballo" Todas las hermanas quedan algo sorprendidas por la actitud de su madre "Pero va a llover" Dice Lizzy señalando la ventana "Con más razón, así no tendrás más remedio que pasar la noche allá" Dijo la Señora Bennet orgullosa de su idea.

Y así como predijo la Señora Bennet, Jane se tuvo que quedar a pasar la noche en Netherfield en compañía de los Bingley, Lizzy estaba muy preocupada ya que llego una carta diciendo que Jane estaba enferma, así que decidió visitarla. A Kitty esto le llamo la atención, vio como Lydia no tenía ni un interés en su hermana, y parecía buena idea un paseo, ya que así podría relacionarse más con sus hermanas mayores, la influencia de Lydia no le había hecho nada de bien a lo largo de los años, quizás Lizzy podía ayudarla a encontrar su verdadera identidad. "Lizzy, puedo acompañarte? Te prometo que no me comportare infantilmente" Dijo Kitty suplicante. Lizzy vio a su hermana, y dudo un poco, pero quizás sería bueno para las dos pasar tiempo de calidad juntas. "Seguro Kitty, déjame ir a buscar mi abrigo" Dijo Elizabeth saliendo de la habitación. Kitty también fue a buscar su abrigo, se notaban las bajas temperaturas incluso adentro de la casa, también llevo con ella una especie de libreta para escribir junto con una pluma, quizás en el camino se le ocurrían algunas ideas.

Y así fue como partieron en la fría mañana hacía Netherfield, Lizzy caminaba tranquilamente, mientras Kitty levantaba levemente su vestido para no ensuciarlo con el barro que yacía allí después de la lluvia. "Para que traes eso Kitty?" Preguntó Elizabeth con una pizca de curiosidad "Uh?" Kitty parecía desconcertada "La libreta, para que la traes?" preguntó Lizzy mirando el pequeño cuaderno que traía su hermana debajo del brazo "¡Oh! Estoy tratando de buscar algún talento Lizzy, intentaré escribir algo" Dijo Kitty torpemente, Elizabeth esbozo una sonrisa "Escribir Kitty? Nunca lo imagine de ti" Kitty la miro algo insegura "Tampoco yo" Dijo sinceramente la hermana más joven.

El camino era largo, Lizzy iba muy relajada caminando, y al parecer todos los metros recorridos no le habían afectado en nada, ya que se veía igual de energética como cuando salieron. En cambio Kitty iba jadeando, sus pasos se hacían cada vez más lentos, iba con la cabeza gacha y sentía el cuerpo pesado "L-Lizzy, ¡espera!" exclamó sin aire Kitty "Kitty estas muy pálida, descansemos un poco, parece que fueras a desmayarte" Dijo su hermana preocupada.

Se sentaron bajo un árbol, afortunadamente el suelo estaba seco, y sin barro, Lizzy cerró los ojos un momento para escuchar el sonido de la naturaleza, Kitty trató de componerse tras su caminata, abrió su cuaderno, mojo la pluma en tinta y se puso a pensar, pasaron cinco minutos y nada, diez y nada, su cerebro no quería ayudarle. Comenzó a aburrirse así que hizo un pequeño bosquejo del ambiente, había un árbol en frente con alguna maleza creciendo alrededor. No era muy conveniente dibujar con una pluma, la tinta se esfumaba muy rápido y las líneas quedaban todas torcidas y feas. Kitty soltó un suspiro de frustración ¿Es que acaso jamás encontraría algo en lo que fuera buena? Quizás debía seguir siendo una tonta como su hermana Lydia, hasta ella era mejor en ser tonta y coqueta que Kitty "¿Tú dibujaste eso?" Kitty se había olvidado del bosquejo que había terminado mientras estaba en sus pensamientos pesimistas, giro su cabeza para encontrar la cara de Elizabeth sumamente concentrada en su dibujo

"Sé que no es bueno Lizzy, no debes reiterármelo" Dijo la hermana menor con un aire de tristeza "Al contrario, me atrevo a decir que es muy bueno" dijo Elizabeth tomando el cuaderno del regazo de su hermana para examinarlo más detenidamente "No seas tonta Lizzy, no debes ser así de amable conmigo" Dijo Kitty, ella prefería no emocionarse por cosas, ni tampoco creer todo lo que le dijeran, eso al menos la diferenciaba de su hermana Lydia "Kitty te estoy diciendo la verdad, quizás algunas líneas están fuera de lugar, pero me atrevo a culpar a la pluma, deberías seguir practicando" Dijo Lizzy con una sonrisa sincera "Gracias Lizzy" Dijo su hermana sintiéndose bien consigo misma, quizás no iba a ser inútil como su hermana menor, y podría desarrollar una habilidad que la ayudaría a pasar las aburridas horas en Longbourn, y a mejorar las melancólicas noches de invierno.

Luego de unos minutos las dos hermanas Bennet siguieron su camino hacía Netherfield para poder ver a la enferma Jane. Fueron conversando y riendo, Kitty nunca fue tan apegada a Jane, Lizzy o Mary, pero ahora al parecer todo estaba cambiando, Lizzy comenzaba a abrirse a ella, Kitty no quería mencionar el baile, no quería descubrir cómo se sentía Lizzy al respecto. No quería admitirlo pero haber bailado con el Coronel fue mucho más placentero que bailar con todos esos jóvenes tontos y coquetos del pueblo, el Coronel era mayor que ella, quizás por cuantos años, pero se había sentido muy bien y natural haber bailado con él ¿Habrá sentido él lo mismo que ella? Kitty no lo creía posible ¿Habrá sentido él lo que sintió ella pero por Elizabeth? Todas esas dudas la atormentaron por el resto del camino, hasta que la voz de su hermana la despertó de su trance "Llegamos a Netherfield Kitty" Dijo esta admirando el lugar.


	3. Capitulo 3

Todos estaban desayunando menos Jane. Había silencio en la sala, excepto unos momentos donde la señorita Bingley hacía algún comentario dirigido al señor Darcy, la mujer era bastante desagradable, pero nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra, después de todo, todos eran unos caballeros, Darcy omitía cualquier comentario sobre su juicio hacía Caroline, Charles era su hermano, pero había veces que se encontraba irritado por su hermana, el Coronel cuando le conoció, le pareció una mujer muy refinada, y se atrevió a decir agradable, pero estos últimos días junto a ella en Netherfield le pareció una mujer muy superficial y antipática, y para él la intención de Caroline con su primo era muy obvia. Un criado entro a la sala para anunciar la llegada de las hermanas Bennet "La señorita Elizabeth Bennet y la señorita Catherine Bennet" dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia, las dos damas entraron, sus rostros brillaban por el ejercicio.

Los caballeros rápidamente se levantaron de sus asientos para saludarlas, excepto el Señor Hurst "Señoritas vinieron caminando hasta aquí?" exclamó suavemente Caroline "Así es" respondió Lizzy a secas, Kitty observaba a todos, estaba tan sorprendida por la belleza del lugar, vio como todos los ojos estaban en Elizabeth, Bingley miraba hacia los lados, al parecer era algo tímido, Darcy miraba a Lizzy de una manera severa, pero Kitty no sabía si su mirada irradiaba algo malo o algo bueno, el Coronel la miraba muy atento, pero también miraba de reojo a Kitty con una dulce sonrisa, la hermana más joven se sonrojo un poco. Luego del saludo, y esa incómoda situación, ambas hermanas fueron escoltadas hacía los aposentos donde se encontraba Jane.

¡La pobrecita se veía muy enferma! Sus ojos brillaban por la fiebre, sus mejillas estaban pálidas, su cabello sin brillo y su tos sonaba seca y dolorosa "No debieron haberse molestado" dijo la hermana mayor entre toses "No seas boba Jane, estábamos muy preocupadas por ti" dijo Lizzy acariciando suavemente el rostro de su hermana "Agradezco que estén aquí, pero he estado tan bien cuidada, el Señor Bingley ha sido muy amable y cortés conmigo" dijo Jane con su dulce y suave voz, su visita fue interrumpida por el boticario que venía a ver el estado de Jane. Al parecer no había mejorado mucho, luego de la visita su hermana había caído en un profundo sueño y sus hermanas las dejaron descansar.

En el salón todos estaban en sus asuntos, el señor Bingley y el señor Hurst jugaban un complejo juego de cartas, Darcy escribía una carta, y la señorita Bingley le hacía comentarios repetitivos e irritantes, Lizzy leía un libro, el Coronel miraba por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos, y Kitty estaba sentada junto a su hermana sin hacer nada, al parecer nadie la notaba, eso le sucedía a menudo, no tanto como a su hermana Mary, pero casi siempre era dejada en la sombra, había dejado su libreta y pluma en la habitación de Jane, y sería muy descortés ir a buscarla, ya que su hermana estaba descansando, Kitty se sentía algo intimidada por el lugar, no quería causar una mala impresión. Su hermana Lydia bastaba para eso, comenzó a escanear el lugar con la mirada, todos se veían tan concentrados en sus asuntos que sería un error romper todo el ambiente que se había creado, vio al Coronel y este la miró de vuelta, Kitty desvió la mirada rápidamente en vergüenza, vio por el rabillo de su ojo que el Coronel le esbozo una sonrisa divertida, luego se acercó a ella y Kitty mantuvo su mirada en el suelo "Sería tan amable de acompañarme en un paseo Madame?" preguntó el Coronel con amabilidad, Kitty sentía como sus mejillas ardían, los ojos del Coronel brillaban con sinceridad

. ¡Le pidió a ella y no a Elizabeth! "Sería un placer Coronel" dijo Kitty levantándose de su asiento, estiro la falda de su vestido con la mano tomo su abrigo y se retiraron "también iré a dar un paseo" dijo la Señora Hurst dejando su abanico en la mesita de café. Elizabeth miró a su hermana y se escapó de sus labios una tierna e intrigada sonrisa, Caroline les dio una mirada despectiva, Darcy ni se volteó de su asiento, Bingley y el Señor Hurst estaban demasiado concentrados en su juego de cartas para notar algo, así el Coronel, Kitty y la señora Hurst salieron a su paseo.

La Señora Hurst no tenía ninguna intención en dar su paseo con la señorita Bennet y el primo del Señor Darcy, así que se adelantó y cuando los diviso a una distancia aceptable continuó su camino a paso normal. El Coronel le ofreció su brazo a Kitty, ella lo aceptó con gratitud y así comenzaron su caminata "Lamento mi intromisión madame, pero, ¿Supongo que usted es una de las hermanas más jóvenes?" dijo el Coronel para romper el silencio "Así es Coronel soy la segunda menor" dijo Kitty mirando el camino "Me atrevo a decir que una de las más bellas" dijo el Coronel con galantería, Kitty se sonrojó "Por favor Coronel, ¡no juegue conmigo siendo tan cruel! Jane y Lizzy, incluso Lydia son mucho más atractivas que yo" dijo Kitty bajando la mirada con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro "Yo no lo creo así" murmuro el Coronel "Bueno Coronel olvidemos ese tema, dígame a disfrutado su estadía en Netherfield?" preguntó Kitty mirándolo a los ojos "Así es señorita Catherine, es un lugar muy apacible y bello, espero quedarme aquí un buen tiempo" dijo el Coronel mirando su entorno, Netherfield era muy bello, y viendo como trataba el señor Bingley a Jane habría una boda muy pronto. "Oh Coronel, por favor llámeme Kitty, Catherine es muy formal" dijo la joven hermana Bennet a su nuevo 'amigo' "Muy bien señorita Kitty, es un diminutivo muy agradable, le sienta bien" dijo el Coronel con una brillante sonrisa, Kitty se sonrojó aún más "Es algo infantil, pero aun así siento que suena dulce y amable en boca de otros" dijo Kitty con una mirada melancólica. E

l Coronel lo notó inmediatamente pero prefirió no hacer un comentario al respecto "¿Que le gusta hacer para divertirse señorita Kitty?" preguntó el Coronel regalándole nuevamente una sonrisa alentadora "Le seré sincera Coronel Fitzwilliam, creí no poseer ningún talento, y me veía influenciada siempre por mi hermana menor Lydia, últimamente decidí buscar algo en lo que fuera buena, y en mi intento de escribir una historia o poema en mi libreta, logré hacer un bosquejo del paisaje que encantó a mi hermana Elizabeth, así que trataré de mejorar esta nueva habilidad" dijo Kitty orgullosa de sí misma, por primera vez sintió que era buena en algo. "Usted debe poseer un talento inigualable, desearía ver alguna vez uno de sus dibujos" dijo el Coronel con una de las más tibias sonrisas que derritió a Kitty por completo, todos esos jóvenes coquetos con los que bailo o conversó no se podían comparar con el Coronel, él era dulce, amable y todo un caballero.

Pasaron el resto del paseo conversando para conocerse mejor, el Coronel le contó todo sobre su vida militar y su familia mientras que Kitty también habló de la suya y cómo fue su vida en Longbourn, parece que habían conversado más de la cuenta ya que cuando volvieron a entrar al recinto, su 'acompañante' la señora Hurst estaba sentada cómodamente junto al fuego conversando con su hermana Caroline "Me alegra que hayas vuelto Richard, debo conversar unos asuntos contigo" dijo el Señor Darcy con su aire soberbio "Claro Darcy, discúlpeme señorita Kitty, debo decir que fue un gran placer haber conversado con usted, ahora si me permite debo discutir unos asuntos con mi primo" dijo el Coronel con una sonrisa tenía entre sus manos las pequeñas manos de Kitty "No se preocupe por mi Coronel, y déjeme decirle que yo también disfrute nuestro paseo" dijo la joven Bennet a su amigo, el Coronel y el señor Darcy se retiraron de la habitación, Kitty se sentó junto a su hermana Elizabeth, esta dejó el libro que leía en la mesita "Veo que disfrutaste tu paseo" dijo Lizzy inocentemente "Así es Lizzy, fue muy agradable, y debo decir que el Coronel es sumamente amigable" dijo Kitty con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su hermana la miró sospechosamente. A Elizabeth no le gustaba entrometerse en la vida de los demás pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si su hermana sentía algo por el sociable pelirrojo.

Obviamente no podía discutir eso aquí, sobretodo porque no confiaba para nada en las hermanas del señor Bingley así que hablarían de ese tema cuando volvieran a Longbourn.

Entró el señor Bingley a la sala, su mirada estaba perdida y tenía una expresión de tristeza, las hermanas Bennet intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación "¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra hermana señor Binlgey?" preguntó Elizabeth con un toque de aflicción es su voz "No ha mostrado mejoras señorita Elizabeth, pero me asegurare de que eso cambie" dijo Charles con una gran seguridad en su voz "Muchas gracias por todo, creo que debe disculparnos, debemos volver a casa" dijo Lizzy "Ya es tarde creo que deberían quedarse aquí, insisto, mandare un criado a Longbourn para que recoja sus prendas" dijo el señor Bingley con una sonrisa "Gracias señor Bingley, pero no queremos abusar de su hospitalidad" respondió Elizabeth algo preocupada, no quería incomodar, o ser incomodada ya sea por Caroline o por el Señor Darcy. "No es ninguna molestia, además así pueden ver a su querida y bella hermana" dijo dulcemente Charles sonrojándose un poco "Muchas gracias señor Bingley" dijo Kitty con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Elizabeth hizo lo mismo. Y así, se quedaron ambas hermanas en Netherfield para ver a la pobre Jane, así podrían conocer a sus nuevos 'vecinos' y posiblemente futuro hermano, serían unos interesantes días.


	4. Capitulo 4

Kitty le había solicitado al señor Bingley que los criados trajeran algunos materiales artísticos de Longbourn. Si se iba a quedar con su hermana Elizabeth en Netherfield al menos tendría algo en que entretenerse. El señor Bingley actuó como todo un caballero y les pidió amablemente a los criados que trajeran lo que la señorita Bennet había pedido, Elizabeth no quiso nada ya que había bastantes libros en la residencia. Jane estaba alegre ya que podría estar con sus hermanas y conversar, se alegró cuando vio a Kitty con Elizabeth, al parecer su influencia le estaba haciendo bien a la joven Bennet.

El señor Bingley solo quería mimar a Jane y hacerla sentir especial y querida mientras estaba en su nuevo hogar, sabía que estaba sintiendo algo, pero estaba confuso por los sentimientos de la mayor de las hermanas. Caroline odio la idea de estar con esas pueblerinas mal educadas, aunque su hermana fuera agradable y dulce, su familia arruinaba toda la imagen que tenía de ella.

Darcy no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, incluso cuando la señorita Bingley trataba de sacarle información sobre el tema, encontraba a Elizabeth misteriosa e interesante, pero se quedó con toda opinión para él. El Coronel estaba feliz, le agradaban mucho las hermanas Bennet, Lizzy era bella y agradable y se sintió atraído a ella en cuanto la vio, pero había algo en la joven Catherine que le llamaba la atención, quizás era su actitud jovial y divertida, había conocido mucho de ella esa tarde que caminaron, se veía feliz pero habían toques de tristeza en sus miradas cuando hablaba de su familia, quizás era porque no le prestaban mucha atención, o porque la creían tonta como su hermana Lydia, su madre consentía a Lydia con descaro, al menos eso le dijo la señorita Kitty, y ella pensaba que no era lo suficientemente tonta para que su madre hiciera lo mismo con ella.

Pero por el contrario, el Coronel Fitzwilliam pensaba que Kitty era aguda e inteligente, además era honesta y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Quizás debería hablar un poco con la señorita Elizabeth quién se veía muy agradable, pero notaba que cada vez que alguien hablaba con ella, Darcy daba unas miradas secas e intrigantes, Richard sabía que no podía sacarle una palabra a su primo ya que era muy cerrado, y eso que se querían como hermanos, pero al menos haría el intento al anochecer cuando todos durmieran.

Después de la silenciosa cena, el señor Bingley fue a ver a Jane quien se sentía un poco mejor, esto trajo felicidad para Charles y las hermanas Bennet, Caroline trató y falló nuevamente en acercarse al misterioso Darcy así que decidió retirarse a sus aposentos, el señor Hurst quién estaba obviamente pasado de copas fue escoltado por un criado y la señora Hurst a su habitación, la señora Hurst estaba muy avergonzada por el espectáculo que dio su marido así que no volvió a bajar. Lizzy y Kitty también se retiraron, el Coronel había conversado unos minutos con Elizabeth, pero no fue tan abierta o carismática como Kitty, esta por verlos conversar tan felizmente se preocupó, así que también decidió hablar con Elizabeth en su cuarto sobre eso. Charles luego de pasar un tiempo con Jane se fue a dormir.

Solo quedaba Darcy y Richard, estos se sirvieron un trago, y el Coronel estaba ansioso por comenzar una conversación. "Veo que no te agradan mucho las invitadas Darcy" dijo casualmente el pelirrojo "Por el contrario Richard, me parecen aceptables e ingeniosas, al menos la señorita Elizabeth" dijo Darcy a secas tomando otro sorbo de su vino. "Ambas son unas señoritas bastante alegres, iré al punto Darcy, veo que te comportas extraño" dijo su primo mirándolo sospechosamente, esto atrajo la atención del heredero de Pemberly "¿A qué te refieres Richard?" preguntó intrigado Darcy "Soy muy astuto primo y veo más allá de tus acciones, cada vez que alguien habla con la señorita Elizabeth tu lanzas una mirada severa" dijo el militar con una ceja levantada "Creo que tu imaginación es muy viva, admito que la señorita Elizabeth es bella, y llama mi atención de cierto modo, pero también veo como la miras Richard, pero me preocupa más como miras a su hermana menor" dijo Darcy con una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa, Richard sabía que no debía subestimar a Darcy pues él era igual o más astuto que él.

¡Maldición! Estaba atrapado "Creo que exageras las cosas Darcy, te recuerdo que ella es mucho más joven que yo" dijo el Coronel tratando de sonar sin emociones, aunque lo que dijo era verdad, la señorita Kitty no podía tener más de dieciocho años, y él tenía ya treinta, y no faltaba mucho para que cumpliera los treinta y uno. "Eso es verdad Richard, pero dudo que a ella le importe, además eres un Coronel, y ya sabes que las jóvenes se enloquecen por los militares" dijo Darcy con un tono jovial.

Richard se quedó pensando en eso, ¿Será que el interés de la joven Bennet se debía solo por su rango en la milicia? Ya había visto ese comportamiento en algunas jóvenes con sus compañeros, y así había actuado la hermana de Catherine, Lydia, pero su nueva 'amiga' sonaba tan honesta que no creía que fuera capaz de hacerle eso a alguien. "Richard, era un chiste" dijo Darcy semi preocupado por el silencio y la mirada perdida de su primo "Lo sé Darcy, no te preocupes" dijo el Coronel con una risa falsa, Darcy lo notó inmediatamente pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, solo debía ser una fase de su primo, él sabía tanto como él que ninguno de los dos podía darse el lujo de casarse con quienes quisieran.

Elizabeth fue al cuarto de invitados que compartió con Kitty, el señor Bingley insistió en darle a ambas diferentes cuartos pero ambas insistieron en compartirlo, Elizabeth porque no quería abusar de su hospitalidad y Kitty porque quería conversar en paz con su hermana. Cuando ambas estuvieron en la cama Kitty rompió el silencio "Me alegra que Jane este en buenas manos, el señor Bingley es muy amable en haberla recibido" Lizzy la observó y sonrió "Así es, creo que las cosas van para bien" dijo la hermana mayor a la menor "Creo que a él le gusta" susurró Kitty riendo, sorpresivamente Lizzy también rio "Eso parece, y debo decir que al parecer Jane siente lo mismo" dijo Elizabeth sintiéndose feliz por su hermana mayor "¿Y qué hay de ti Lizzy?" preguntó Kitty evitando los confundidos ojos de su hermana "¿De qué estás hablando Kitty?" preguntó Elizabeth confundida "¿No sé, tú y el Coronel?" dijo Kitty mirándola a los ojos con una expresión neutra, Lizzy rio "¿Qué?" Ahora la joven Bennet estaba confundida "¿Yo y el Coronel? De donde sacaste eso Kitty, apenas nos conocemos, si no te conociera diría que estas celosa" Elizabeth dijo entre risas, Kitty se sonrojo, pero con la luz de la vela no se notaba tanto "Has perdido la cordura Lizzy, además el jamás se fijaría en mí, una tonta niña de diecisiete años" dijo Kitty tratando de sonar como antes, tonta e ingenua como Lydia.

"Kitty, ya no eres así, lo fuiste eso es verdad, pero digamos que Lyida no es la mejor influencia, pero estos últimos días te has comportado mucho más madura" dijo Lizzy con una honesta sonrisa "Gracias Lizzy, creo que es mejor dormir, así podremos ver como amaneció Jane" dijo Kitty volteándose suavemente para quedar con la vista a la pared "Buenas Noches Kitty" dijo Elizabeth también dándole la espalda a su hermana "Buenas Noches Lizzy" dijo Kitty en un tono somnoliento "Oh y para tu alivio, no tengo interés en el Coronel, así que lo tienes solo para ti" dijo Elizabeth riendo suavemente, Kitty no respondió pero no podía negar que si trajo alivio a su mente y corazón saber que Elizabeth no poseía sentimientos por el pelirrojo militar.

Era ya de mañana, ambas hermanas se vistieron rápidamente para poder ver a Jane, para su sorpresa y felicidad el señor Bingley estaba afuera de los aposentos hablando con unos criados, les pedía que trajeran paños húmedos y desayuno para Jane, se veía en sus ojos que sus acciones reflejaban más de una actitud amable, cuando vio a las hermanas sonriendo se sonrojo e hizo una reverencia que ellas gratamente devolvieron "Buenos días señoritas Bennet, espero que hayan descansado bien y que la habitación haya sido de su agrado" dijo con amabilidad el señor Bingley "La habitación fue más que agradable señor Bingley, usted ha sido muy hospitalario" dijo Kitty para la sorpresa de Elizabeth, su hermana se estaba comportando como una verdadera señorita "Es todo un placer señoritas, cuidar a su hermana ha sido muy encantador… ¡Digo, no me agrada que este enferma! Me agrada cuidarla y que este aquí en mi compañía… Digo en nuestra compañía" dijo el señor Bingley nervioso.

Lizzy y Kitty aguantaron sus risas por la ternura del señor Bingley "Por favor acompañadme a desayunar, después de que vean a su hermana claro" dijo el señor Bingley, luego volvió a hacer una reverencia y se retiró. Ambas hermanas entraron a la habitación donde Jane se encontraba, aunque estuviera enferma se veía igual de hermosa como siempre "Jane…" dijo Elizabeth acercándose a la cama "Buenos días Lizzy, el señor Bingley me ha dicho que estaban aquí" dijo Jane débilmente "Nos quedaremos hasta que te mejores" dijo Kitty sentándose al otro lado de la cama "Me alegra que esten aquí conmigo, no puedo dejar de agradecer al señor Bingley todo lo que ha hecho, es tan amable" dijo Jane con una sonrisa "Debe serlo, con un ángel en su residencia no puede actuar de otra manera" bromeo Elizabeth, todas rieron suavemente pero la risa de Jane se quebró en una maligna tos "Oh Jane…" dijo Lizzy preocupada "Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar Lizzy, recuerda que los criados traerán desayuno para Jane" dijo Kitty mirando a su hermana mayor y luego a la enferma Jane "Tienes razón Kitty, volveremos luego Jane, será mejor que descanses" dijo Lizzy besando la frente de su hermana.

Se retiraron y fueron a desayunar con los demás, vieron a los criados subir con una bandeja de comida para Jane y ambas sonrieron. En la mesa ya estaban todos, las hermanas del señor Bingley las miraron con desdén, Darcy miró a Elizabeth pero desvió la mirada apenas Lizzy se la devolvió, Kitty y el Coronel se miraron pero ambos bajaron los ojos en incomodidad, ambos sin saber las razones del otro. Luego de desayunar Kitty le solicitó a Elizabeth que fueran a dar un paseo, Lizzy aceptó, la hermana menor fue rápidamente a buscar los utensilios artísticos que los criados le habían traído de Longbourn. Se los regalaron sus padres una navidad con la esperanza que Kitty los utilizara, pero esta no había mostrado ningún interés en dibujar, hasta ahora, sus padres debieron haberse sorprendido cuando los criados solicitaron los materiales.

Ambas salieron y respiraron el fresco aire de la mañana, cuando encontraron un buen lugar con sombra se sentaron. "¿Lizzy, puedo retratarte? Sé que solo estoy empezando, pero quiero practicar" dijo Kitty suplicante "Claro Kitty porque no, tenemos bastante tiempo así que toma todo el que necesites" dijo Lizzy moviéndose en frente de su hermana, en una pose 'casual' Kitty coloco sus gruesas hojas amarillentas, un pedazo de carbón y tenía unas pinturas baratas, comenzó a trazar la cara de su hermana, las líneas estaban algo corridas pero estaba quedando muy bien, viendo que no estaba horrible intentó más todavía mejorar, luego de una hora y media se escucharon unos galopes de caballo, las dos hermanas vieron y eran los tres caballeros, el señor Bingley, el señor Darcy y el Coronel Fitzwilliam, Charles y Richard bajaron de sus caballos para ver en que se divertían las hermanas Bennet, Darcy irritado también bajo de su caballo para no ser descortés con las damas.

 **N/A: Por favor dejen un comentario me encantaría saber su opinión sobre esta historia. Mucho amor para todos mis lectores!**


	5. Capitulo 5

"Disculpe la intromisión señoritas Bennet, pero verlas tan alegres y entusiasmada llamo nuestra atención, nos preguntábamos ¿en que se divierten tanto?" preguntó el señor Bingley acercándose unos pasos, pero no lo suficientemente cerca para invadir su espacio personal.

"No es una intromisión señor Bingley, solo práctico mis habilidades artísticas retratando a mi hermana ya que el día está tan bello" dijo Kitty levantando la vista de su bosquejo "¿Me daría el placer de observarla?" preguntó el señor Bingley animado.

"Seguro señor Bingley pero debe saber que no es muy bueno, estoy recién empezando a mejorar" dijo Kitty con una sonrisa honesta "Me atrevo a decir que esta bastante prolijo" el señor Bingley dijo, luego de unos momentos pensándolo se sentó junto a la joven Bennet, el Coronel al verlos se acerco y se sentó al otro lado de Kitty, el señor Darcy se acercó luego de pensarlo un poco, y para la sorpresa de todos se sentó junto a Elizabeth, a una distancia donde no pudieran tocarse.

Richard le dirigió una mirada neutra pero que Darcy entendió rápidamente y se la devolvió con rencor, la noche anterior cuando habían hablado de sus sentimientos referentes a las hermanas Bennet nada quedó suficientemente claro. Richard parecía sentir algo por Catherine, pero Darcy era aún más difícil de descifrar, el señor Bingley miraba alegre el retrato de Elizabeth aunque en lo profundo de su ser hubiera preferido que fuera el retrato de Jane para poder pedírselo a la joven artista.

Luego de otra hora y media Kitty terminó el retrato y se lo enseñó a Elizabeth, su hermana estaba nerviosa, Lizzy tenía un ojo crítico y le diría sus fallas, pero esta sonrió alegremente "Esta bellísimo Kitty" dijo la hermana sosteniendo su retrato.

Darcy le dio una ojeada "¿Qué opina usted señor Darcy? Preguntó Lizzy enseñándoselo "Esta bien para el corto periodo que lleva dibujando, a capturado bien la expresión de su hermana" dijo Darcy a secas "Gracias señor Darcy" dijo Kitty, no le agradaba mucho el caballero pero estaba segura que eso era lo más agradable que escucharía de él.

"Usted tiene un talento innato, adoraría si pudiera usted retratarme, aunque no creo que sea un objeto de su agrado" dijo el Coronel suavemente, Kitty se sonrojó "Será un placer retratarlo Coronel, aunque mis habilidades sean básicas haré mi mejor intento" dijo la hermana artista al militar "Yo también quiero, digo si usted me lo permite" dijo el señor Bingley algo avergonzado.

Luego de unos minutos todos se levantaron con unas sonrisas, excepto el señor Darcy obviamente. Las hermanas del señor Bingley estaban conversando y cuando los vieron entrar Caroline se acercó al señor Darcy quién siguió caminando como si ella no estuviese ahí. Kitty y Lizzy se excusaron para poder ir a ver a Jane, porque querían estar con su hermana y porque no soportaban a las hermanas del señor Bingley o incluso a Darcy pero este al menos sabía cuando quedarse callado.

Jane estaba mejor, algo de color había vuelto a sus mejillas, y su mirada estaba más centrada, sin duda los criados del señor Bingley habían hecho un buen trabajo, pero sobre todo él que le entrego mucho cariño a su hermana, sin contar con el escondido prejuicio que tenía su familia y su mejor amigo, pronto Jane se mejoraría y podrían volver a Longbourn.

Era extraño estar lejos de casa, sobre todo para Kitty, solo salía con su madre y Lydia a la ciudad pero eso solo era una o dos veces por semana, el otro tiempo se quedaba en casa mirando por la ventana o escuchando todas las tonterías que decía su hermana sobre los oficiales. Lizzy mostró el retrato que hizo su hermana menor a Jane y esta quedo encantada "Te regalaré un retrato del señor Bingley, sin que él lo sepa" dijo Kitty riendo, su hermanas rieron también "Me gustaría que realizaras un retrato mío Kitty, nunca imagine que dibujaras" dijo Jane sorprendida

"No creo que quieras un retrato de como te ves ahora querida hermana" dijo Kitty con una sonrisa juguetona "¡Claro que no! Ya es suficiente que el señor Bingley me vea así" dijo Jane horrorizada pero riendo a la vez.

"Además Kitty tiene muchas personas en espera, si te digo que el señor Bingley y el Coronel Fitzwilliam solicitaron sus retratos" dijo Lizzy orgullosa de su hermana "Wow Kitty sigue así y serás una artista reconocida" dijo Jane con una sonrisa brillante. Las tres hermanas rieron y conversaron por horas, su platica fue interrumpida cuando un criado las llamo para cenar, obviamente también traían comida para Jane.

La cena fue igual que siempre ya no era necesario relatar los hechos, Kitty era aguda y esta noche se dio cuenta que el señor Orgullo veía de reojo a su hermana cada vez que esta decía algo o reía, en sus ojos se veía una chispa de interés que paso desapercibida por todos. Las dos hermanas se retiraron a su alcoba ya que las dos proclamaron que estaban muy cansadas. Los intentos de los caballeros para que las otras damas se retiraran fue inútil hasta media hora después cuando estas por fin se retiraron, y como siempre el señor Hurst estaba tumbado en el sillón pero fue llevado a su alcoba luego de unos minutos.

En la habitación solo quedaba Charles, Richard y Fitzwilliam. "He disfrutado mucho la estadía de las hermanas Bennet son unas jóvenes muy agradables" dijo Charles con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "No sé que les ves tanto Charles, solo estas encandilado con la señorita Bennet" dijo Darcy seriamente mientras bebía su trago.

"Solo piénsalo Darcy, tu, yo y Richard, ya sabes, hermanos" dijo el señor Bingley, él a diferencia de sus amigos los tragos le afectaban más rápido. "¿Qué estás diciendo Charles?" preguntó Richard confundido. "Ustedes, ya saben, yo, las señoritas Bennet, ¡Seremos familia!" dijo el señor Bingley riendo. Al parecer el alcohol no lo estaba ayudando. "No entiendo que tratas de decir Bingley" dijo Darcy ahora su atención estaba 100% en su amigo.

"Si yo me casó con la señorita Bennet, y tu Darcy con la otra señorita Bennet, y tu Richard con la otra señorita Bennet, seremos una familia" dijo Bingley sus ojos semi cerrados. "Lo siento, me confundí en señorita Bennet" dijo Richard completamente perdido en la conversación "Yo con Jane Bennet obviamente, Darcy con Elizabeth Bennet y tu Richard con Catherine Bennet" dijo Bingley acomodándose en la silla, antes de que Darcy pudiera opinar Charles se le adelanto "No lo niegues Darcy, cuando la llamas 'Ojos Bellos'" Richard lo miró con ambas cejas levantadas.

¡Tenía razón! Algo le sucedía a su primo con la señorita Elizabeth. "Que encuentre que sus ojos son bellos, no significa que me case con ella Charles" dijo Darcy como un dato importante "Vamos Darcy, es lo más agradable que te he escuchado decir sobre una mujer" dijo Bingley riendo. "Creo que bebiste demás Bingley" dijo el Coronel incomodo y divertido a la vez "Si la verdad es que no me siento muy bien" dijo Bingley levantándose, naturalmente se tambaleó un poco.

Darcy y Richard lo ayudaron, lo dejaron en su alcoba donde se durmió rápidamente, y cada uno se fue a si habitación sin mencionar nada de lo que dijo su amigo. "Kitty, ya duérmete" dijo Lizzy somnolienta. La luz de la vela la estaba volviendo loca, además ya se estaba gastando y pronto no quedaría cera. "Ya Lizzy, estoy terminando" dijo Kitty delineando su dibujo, tenía la mitad de su lengua afuera en concentración.

"¿Todavía dibujas? Que persona puede ser la responsable de tu desveló para plasmarla en papel" dijo Elizabeth son voltearse para ver a su hermana "Es un regalo para Jane" dijo Kitty sin sacar la vista de su bosquejo "¿No es su retrato verdad? Recuerda que dijo que no quería ser retratada en sus condiciones" respondió la hermana mayor "Nunca dije que la estaba dibujando a ella" dijo Kitty con una sonrisa maliciosa, Elizabeth se volteó rápidamente "No me digas que estás dibujando al señor Bingley" susurró Lizzy "Así es, es un dibujo pequeño, estoy segura que cabrá en su bolsillo" dijo la hermana menor riendo un poco.

"Dejame verlo" dijo Lizzy quitándoselo de las manos. "Realmente tienes un don Kitty, has mejorado desde esa primera vez que dibujaste, realmente se parece al señor Bingley, pero deberías arreglarle la nariz y cejas esas han quedado algo diferentes" dijo Elizabeth devolviéndole el dibujo a su hermana "Gracias Lizzy, lo arreglaré de inmediato, así podremos dormir" respondió Kitty.

Luego de arreglar su dibujo, que ahora realmente se parecía al señor Bingley, las dos hermanas cayeron en un relajante sueño. Al día siguiente, Lizzy y Kitty estaban en la sala, como de costumbre Elizabeth leía y Catherine dibujaba. Su atención fue víctima de distracción cuando se oyó un carruaje "¿Quienes serán?" preguntó la señorita Bingley espiando disimuladamente por la ventana. Luego de unos momentos el criado entró "La señora Bennet, la señorita Mary Bennet y la señorita Lydia Bennet" ambas hermanas se sorprendieron y se intercambiaron miradas incomodas ¡Toda su familia estaba aquí, excepto su padre! Ojala no causen tanto escándalo pensaron las hermanas.


	6. Capitulo 6

La señora Bennet con su tercera y quinta hija se sentaron en los elegantes sillones de Netherfield observando el bello lugar. La señorita Bingley miró irritada a las nuevas invitadas Bennet. El señor Darcy se limitó a saludarlas, el Coronel estaba con una sonrisa neutra, y el señor Bingley las recibió atentamente.

Lizzy y Kitty se sentaron en frente de su familia, se sentían muy incomodas, su familia no era conocida por ser muy discreta. "Tiene una residencia muy bonita señor Bingley, y debo agradecerle por cuidar a mi Jane, se encuentra todavía muy enferma, y el señor Jones dijo que por ningún motivo debería ser trasladada a Longbourn" exclamó exageradamente la señora Bennet

"¿Trasladarse? Por ningún motivo, la señorita Bennet se quedará aquí hasta que mejore" dijo el señor Bingley decidido, luego de una conversación larga, y los indirectos insultos de la señora Bennet hacía el señor Darcy, y sus indirectas hacía el Coronel Fitzwilliam sobre sus dos hijas.

Todo el ambiente se volvió incómodo hasta que Lydia habló. "Espero que cumpla su promesa de hacer un baile señor Bingley, y no vaya olvidar invitar al regimiento" Lizzy se sintió algo avergonzada por la actitud de su hermana menor "Claro que lo haré señorita, apenas su hermana mejore, y usted puede fijar la fecha." Lydia lanzo una aguda exclamación de felicidad, Mary rodo los ojos, hizo una observación de cómo sería mejor conversar en vez de bailar.

La señora Bennet y sus dos hijas se marcharon, luego de despedirse de Jane y de sus dos hijas hospedadas en Netherfield partieron hacía Longbourn, la señora Bennet sintiéndose alegre ya que su plan había funcionado.

Las hermanas del señor Bingley pasaron casi toda la tarde junto a Jane, Elizabeth todavía no estaba convencida de sus intenciones con su hermana, el señor Bingley estaba junto al fuego su rostro parecía tener una expresión de impaciencia.

El señor Darcy escribía una carta, y el Coronel leía un libro, Lizzy se encontraba posando para Kitty quién la dibujaba nuevamente, aunque debajo de ese dibujo, estaba el pequeño retrato del señor Bingley que Kitty había arreglado en secreto mientras lo observaba disimuladamente

. Luego de una hora las hermanas del señor Bingley bajaron y se unieron al grupo en el salón, Kitty quién ya había hecho el bosquejo de Elizabeth, se excusó para ver a su hermana, Lizzy dijo que iría en una media hora a verla.

"¿Qué hace señor Darcy?" preguntó Caroline, aunque era bastante obvio lo que hacía el heredero de Pemberly "Escribo una carta para mi hermana Georgiana" respondió éste a secas. "Oh dígale que la deseo ver" dijo la señorita Bingley, Darcy y Elizabeth rodaron los ojos mentalmente por la desagradable presencia de la hermana de Charles.

"Pase" dijo Jane al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta. "Hola Jane, ¿cómo te encuentras?" preguntó Kitty suavemente mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.

"Me siento un poco mejor Kitty gracias por preocuparte" respondió Jane débilmente "Vine a hacerte compañía si no te importa" dijo su hermana menor "Claro que no, veo que has traído tus materiales, espero que no vengas a retratarme" dijo Jane riendo antes de romper en una tos profunda "De hecho te he traído un presente, pero debes mantenerlo en secreto" dijo la cuarta hermana.

Esto despertó la curiosidad de Jane. Kitty rio un poco antes de entregarle el pequeño dibujo a su hermana, ésta hizo una exclamación de sorpresa y luego se tapó la boca con la mano. "¡Kitty no puedes darme esto! ¿El señor Bingley lo sabe?" Kitty volvió a reír "Es un secreto Jane, no creo que al señor Bingley le importé" dijo su hermana menor "Te ha quedado muy bien Kitty, se parece mucho a él, has capturado perfectamente sus facciones" dijo Jane trazando su mano por el retrato de su joven pretendiente, la joven Bennet la observó por unos instantes, en los ojos de su hermana se veía un amor inconfundible.

"No te vayas a enamorar de ese pequeño retrato" Jane rio alegremente, Kitty no la había visto tan feliz en días "Te lo agradezco mucho Kitty, me ha encantado un montón" dijo Jane sonriendo.

Luego de unos quince minutos conversando Jane se veía somnolienta, su hermana prefirió dejarla descansar, cuando salió Jane observó nuevamente su dibujo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y luego planto un suave beso en el papel, se sonrojó por sus acciones, luego lo dejo bajo su almohada y se acomodó para dormir.

Kitty abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermana para salir y cuando la cerró detrás de ella se encontró con el Coronel que estaba afuera, Kitty lanzó un pequeño grito de susto y sorpresa "Oh perdone usted señorita Kitty, no he querido asustarla" dijo el Coronel algo avergonzado

"No se preocupe Coronel, solo me ha atrapado por sorpresa" dijo Kitty calmando su corazón que estaba agitado por la sorpresa y porque el que la causo fue el Coronel. Éste al ver el rubor de la señorita Catherine, le afecto ya que se sonrojó un poco también.

"¿Quiere dar un paseo?" preguntó el Coronel extendiendo su brazo. "Seguro Coronel, pero ya es muy tarde para salir, hace frío afuera" dijo Kitty mirando por la ventana el anochecer.

Richard rio un poco "Podemos darlo aquí dentro, si usted me lo permite" dijo con una suave sonrisa "Sería un placer" Kitty tomó el brazo del Coronel y juntos comenzaron a caminar, ésta lo veía muy concentrada, tenía unas pequeñas cicatrices en la cara, una en su barbilla y otra cerca de su nariz y ojo. "¿Acaso soy tan horrendo?" preguntó Richard riendo e intrigado a la vez, Kitty se sonrojo aún más. "Claro que no Coronel, usted es apuesto, solo observaba sus cicatrices, si no es demasiada intromisión, me gustaría saber cómo las obtuvo, deben tener una historia" dijo Kitty bajando la mirada, Richard se volvió a sonrojar "Claro que puede saberlo señorita Kitty.

Todas las obtuve cuando dirigía mis tropas en la batalla" el Coronel apuntó a la que tenía en la barbilla "Esta la obtuve cuando un enemigo me corto con una navaja de bolsillo" luego apunto a la que tenía en la nariz "Esta la gane por culpa de uno de mis soldados quién me araño por casualidad" Ambos Kitty y el Coronel rieron.

"¿Y qué hay de esta?" preguntó la joven Bennet apuntando a la que tenía cerca de su ojo "Uno de mis soldados más revoltosos me golpeo con la culata de su arma luego de una pelea, no lo culpo, pues estaba ebrio" dijo el Coronel bajando la mirada "Murió en la primera batalla que tuvo en la milicia bajo mi mando, pude haberlo salvado, pero no alcancé, fue valiente…" dijo el Coronel, su voz débil.

Kitty sintió el dolor de Richard, sus ojos se humedecieron "No fue su culpa Coronel estoy segura, debió ser el destino, y no creo que él haya pensado eso tampoco" dijo la cuarta hermana Bennet acariciando su brazo de forma reconfortante "Gracias" dijo Richard con una triste sonrisa, luego Kitty cambió el tema para no entristecer más al Coronel.

Llego el día de la partida de las hermanas Bennet, Jane, quién ya estaba mejor, el señor Bingley no quería despedir a la señorita Bennet. Hubieron días que ella había abandonado su cuarto y así Charles pudo conversar con ella, Kitty y el Coronel conversaron varios días seguidos de cualquier tema, ella le prometió que lo retrataría cuando sus habilidades hayan mejorado, los mismo con el señor Bingley. Elizabeth y la señorita Bingley estaban aliviadas por la pronta ausencia de cada una en la vida de la otra.

El señor Darcy se mostraba indiferente, con la partida de las señoritas Bennet, aunque su primo y mejor amigo sospechaban de sus sentimientos. Jane le agradeció a montones al señor Bingley por su hospitalidad y atención, éste se mostró alegre por haberla cuidado y que estaba invitada cuando quisiera a Netherfield.

Todo estaba empacado y Jane había guardado su dibujo en el bolsillo de su abrigo y reía cada vez que se acordaba causando una mirada confusa en sus dos hermanas.

Llegaron a Longbourn y su madre se mostró molesta por verlas volver tan pronto, aunque su estadía haya sido larga la señora Bennet solo quería que Jane estuviera el mayor tiempo posible con el señor Bingley.

Su padre se mostró feliz por su regreso, Mary también se alegró de ver bien a Jane y Lydia no se mostró muy animada, a menos que le hablaran de oficiales.

Jane extrañaría al señor Bingley, y Kitty extrañaría al Coronel Fitzwilliam. Todo volvió a la normalidad en Longbourn.

Al otro día la familia estaba dispersa por la casa, la señora Bennet y Lydia fueron al pueblo, invitaron a Kitty pero ésta se rehusó quedandose en casa dibujando.

Jane estaba bordando en la sala mientras que Lizzy leía un libro, aunque fue a dar una caminata poco después, Mary tocaba el pianoforte como lo habitual. Su paz fue aturdida por la criada "Disculpe señorita Bennet, han venido a verla, un caballero" dijo ésta suavemente "¿Quién?" preguntó Jane confundida deseosa que fuera el señor Bingley "un tal señor Wells" dijo la criada, Jane y Mary intercambiaron miradas de confusión, jamás habían oído ese nombre "Hágalo pasar" dijo Jane dejando su bordado de lado, Mary la acompaño.

Entró un caballero bastante apuesto, era alto, más alto que todos los hombres que habían conocido, incluso un poco más que el mismo señor Darcy, usaba anteojos, tenía el cabello oscuro y tenía una barba crecida, que se unía a su semblante elegante. "Disculpe señorita Bennet, mi nombre es Jack Wells y me ha enviado el señor Charles Bingley, soy el aprendiz del boticario, el señor Jones, estoy preparándome para ser doctor, y he venido a ver como esta" dijo el señor Wells con una sonrisa algo tímida.

"Oh, gracias doctor, el señor Bingley fue muy amable en enviarlo" dijo Jane "Si, ahora siéntese no tardare más de unos minutos" dijo el doctor Wells, que en realidad aún no era doctor pero le gustaba que lo llamaran así "Le traeré un té doctor Wells" dijo Mary saliendo del salón.

El doctor reviso a Jane y le dijo que se encontraba perfectamente bien, era un hombre agradable pero frío, no podía tener más de 27 años pero la barba que usaba lo hacía ver mayor.

"Discúlpeme doctor Wells, pero debo buscar a mi hermana le agradezco haber venido" dijo Jane haciendo una reverencia que el doctor devolvió inmediatamente "Me alegra que este mejor, cualquier malestar puede usted llamar al señor Jones, y vendré a verla" respondió Jack.

Jane salió y el doctor quedo solo con Mary quién le sirvió un té caliente. "Muchísimas gracias señorita, ¿debo suponer que es una de las hermanas de la señorita Bennet?" preguntó con fría curiosidad el doctor "así es señor Wells soy la tercera de cinco hermanas, mi nombre es Mary Bennet" dijo ésta fríamente "Es usted una señorita muy agradable, debo decir, gracias por el té" respondió éste con una sonrisa suave "No hay de que señor, gracias por venir a ver a mi hermana" dijo Mary, ésta fue nuevamente al pianoforte, y sentía como el doctor Wells la observaba con concentración, esto hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

Usted toca muy bien señorita Mary" dijo el doctor acercándose para observarla "Muchas gracias doctor, pero estoy mejorando esta sinfonía" dijo Mary con una sonrisa, el señor Wells se la devolvió.

Luego le agradeció por el té y le reitero que cualquier cosa que le pasara a la señorita Bennet o a sus hermanas no dudara en llamarlo, Mary le agradeció nuevamente, el doctor se fue y Mary quedó agradada por su personalidad e interés por la medicina, el doctor Wells podría ser una de las pocas personas que le agradaban.


End file.
